Peace
by Bibbits
Summary: L is indecisive about waking up Light to bother him for his nightly ritual of having a slice of cake. Oneshot.


Being handcuffed to an insomniac can man have many disadvantages, L however was oblivious to how he was damaging Light's sleep pattern, he thought over time Light would get used to only having a few hours of sleep a night. But for the first time one of L's predictions were wrong.

There was never a night when L didn't wake up with his stomach growling at him for a piece of cake or a few chocolate candies. Tonight wasn't any different, his large eyes slowly opened and was met with darkness at first, but soon his eyes got used to the dark surroundings and he could make out the figure laying next to him, Light Yagami.

L stared at his suspect for a short moment before bringing out his uncuffed hand from under the covers to poke and prod at Light to wake up. But for some odd reason L's hand didn't lower onto Light's shoulder, but just hovered a little above his face, very tentatively.

Ryuzaki had never noticed how peaceful Light looks while he his in dreamland. Everything about Light was so peaceful like he was in another world. Had L been bringing Light out of this state every night? L suddenly felt bad about waking Light in the early morning.. every morning.

_"Maybe just for tonight I could control my hunger and let Light sleep. But I won't make this a regular thing...",_ the detective thought.

L lowered his hand, and shyly began to stroke Light's face very softly. After getting no response from the sleeping teen L began to gain more courage and threaded his hand through Light's auburn locks.

He explored his hair and found it to be very soft and silky. The detective was aware to keep his ears alert for any sounds coming from Light. L's courage doubled and he brought his head closer to the sleeping form next to him and took in the scent of his hair.

_Strawberries..._

A smile grew on Ryuzaki's face and he moved away from Light's hair and flopped back down on the mattress, he laid on his side so he could look at Light sleep. L had half his face buried in his pillow, so only one eye was shown. Light laid on his back and had the cuffed hand atop of his chest and the uncuffed hand under the covers.

L heard a sigh coming from the teen and he quickly closed his eyes to have it look like he was sleeping, he brought his hand up to his mouth so he could chew on his thumb.

There was movement and the ravenhead was positive that Light had moved on to his side to face L, but L refused to open his eyes.

"Ryuzaki... I know you're not sleeping, you're eyes are closed to tight. When you normally sleep you look peaceful, not like you're in pain or getting bitten by some odd creature." Light said followed by a yawn.

L smiled from the silly comment Liight made and slowly opened his eyes but didn't make eye contact with the younger male because of the previous actions he had made to Light.

"Yes that is true Light-kun, but how would you know what I looked like when I slept?" the ravenhead inquired, still not looking up at Light.

Light sat up in the queen size bed and looked down at the detective, then up at the alarm clock, it read four thirty in the morning in bright red numbers. Light shifted a little to turn the bedside lamp on so he could see L better, it wasn't like him to not wake Light up to get a snack.

The teen wasn't complaining though, he found it to be a bother when he would have to get out of bed seeing as he was handcuffed to the detective of being suspected of being Kira. Light was concerned for L.

"Ryuzaki, aren't you hungry? I thought you would have woken up by now to bother me to get a snack or a slice of cake." Light looked down at his captor and raised an eyebrow at him.

L, still not looking up because he knew he would turn a darker shade of pink, just shrugged his shoulders and replied in his monotone voice,"I simply was not hungry for a snack tonight, or this morning, if you wish to get technical. And Light-kun, you still haven't answered my question."

"Some times I wake up in the middle of the night and when I'm trying to get back to sleep, I just turn over and well.. watch you. You look very peaceful when you sleep, and relaxed. A lot different from when you are downstairs working or.. right now. What's troubling you Ryuzaki? Why won't you look at me?"

L lifted his gaze a little, but not enough to meet Light's eyes. "Because.." the detective mumbled into his pillow.

Light had had enough, he laid back onto the bed and faced L, trying to get a direct look into his eyes. He moved his hand under what was left of L's exposed chin. L visibly twitched and finally met his eye's with Light's.

Just as the ravenhead suspected, his cheeks grew warm, but he couldn't look away from Light. He... didn't want to.

"Because what?" Light smiled and began to caress L's reddened cheek.

"Light-kun also looks peaceful when he sleeps. I was about to wake him but then.." L trailed off and began shaking his head and looked downward, away from Light's eyes.

_Why am I feeling all flustered and embarrassed... if only I hadn't touched him!_

Light began to wonder what was making L behave this way... he has never seen the detective blush before. He looks so.. different. Light's thoughts turned into words when he muttered an audible comment, "Come here cutie..." Light was still caressing L's cheek and began to move to his hair and pulled him in closer.

Ryuzaki's eye shot up and before he could protest his lips were connected with Light's. L was stunned, he has never felt another's lips on his own. Light felt soft and warm, he moved an arm around L's side, closing any amount of space between the two.

The surprise kiss gave L no room for him to feel Light, so L's hands were in fists, holding onto Light's night shirt very tightly as if he were to let go then he would disappear.

L sighed contently and Light took his chance and deepened the kiss, L tasted like strawberries and had a touch of his own sweetness. Light was hooked.

Light took his other hand and began to stroke L's hair at the crown of his head, sweeping his bangs up and breaking the kiss he began to kiss L's forehead tenderly.

L's face was on fire, all he was able to do was grip on to Light's shirt with more force, he felt Light stroking his cheek and looked up at him with a small smile.

_"Light-kun..." _L sighed.

"Go to sleep L, we'll get you some cake in the morning." Light said as he continued to stroke L's hair, he rested his forehead on L's and the two fell asleep peacefully together with no interuptions for cake.


End file.
